Bahar Crystal
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: Debían encontrarla a como diera lugar sino los cinco clanes estarían destinados a desaparecer del mundo mortal condenándose a vivir en las sombras con un aspecto terrible y nunca descansarían en paz. Esperaban en las sombras, en la seguridad de la noche, a que el momento llegara y que el cristal les diera su ubicación para comenzar la búsqueda de la última Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi nuevo fic de Naruto, espero que les guste.**

**Aclaracion: Es un sasusaku, y un AU, encontrarán vampirillos por ahi, espero que les agrade esta version.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**BAHAR CRYSTAL**

La tormenta desató su furia en medio del entonces pequeño pueblo de Konoha en el País del Fuego, los rayos y truenos resonaban con fuerza y furia, nunca en toda su existencia, el pueblo de Konoha había experimentado una reacción tal de la naturaleza; aunque sus habitantes pensaban que había llegado el momento por el que debían pagar gracias a lo que hace años habían provocado antiguos líderes de los clanes más importantes de la historia del pueblo.

¿Qué si Konoha era un pueblo maldecido desde su fundación? Sí, lo era. Pero ninguno de sus habitantes sabia la historia real, los más tradicionalistas decían que era un castigo del _Viejo Sabio_ por rituales oscuros que se habían realizado en la parte sur del pueblo y que ahora era conocida como la _Zona Oscura_ y nadie se atrevía a entrar en esos dominios llenos de sombra, misticismo y oscuridad, los más osados le temían al lugar. Y los más liberales decían que en aquel lugar habitaron los más oscuros y extraños seres que habían pisado esas tierras, los amantes a lo desconocido daban más valor a esa teoría que a los dichos de los pueblerinos tradicionalistas.

Pero la historia real, la que desencadenó una vida llena de pobreza, sin desarrollo y una condición de vida precaria, era muy diferente a la que los pueblerinos de Konoha contaban a sus hijos y sus hijos contaban a sus nietos. Nadie sabía los verdaderos motivos que llevaron al pueblo de Konoha a una decadencia total.

Hace algún tiempo, cuando Konoha era un pueblo alegre y era visitado por multitudes de turistas deseosos de conocer ese nuevo pueblo recién fundado, existieron cinco clanes con composiciones familiares diferentes entre sí, esos cinco clanes se caracterizaron por la fuerza, inteligencia y elegancia de cada uno de sus miembros, pero sólo uno de esos clanes tenía una fuerte imposición de reglas y era dividido en dos ramas principales: El Bouke y el Souke.

Cuando los hijos de los líderes de los clanes nacieron, los cinco clanes firmaron un tratado de paz y decidieron unirse para formar un solo clan pero cada familia mantendría su estructura, fue por eso que se les destinaron los terrenos del sur del pueblo donde vivieron tranquilos por unos cuantos años hasta que todo se desató.

Uchiha Madara, el que entonces era el líder del clan Uchiha, fue acusado de traición por los miembros de cada uno de los cinco clanes y se acusó a los Uchiha de querer dar un golpe de Estado y acabar con cada uno de los integrantes de las cinco familias, la razón principal fue que Madara quería robarles a los Haruno su más preciada reliquia familiar. El _Cristal de la Primavera_, algo que les permitiría ser inmortales por un cierto periodo de tiempo y Madara, con el miedo a morir latente, atacó a la familia Haruno para adueñarse del amuleto, pero fue descubierto y juzgado dentro del consejo que representaba a cada una de las cinco familias.

Madara fue condenado al exilio y la familia Uchiha lo repudió ganándose el odio y resentimiento de Madara que a los pocos días se fue del pueblo sin dejar rastro.

Así pasaron los años hasta ese día fatal en la que las nubes de tormenta trajeron la maldición al pueblo de Konoha y condenó a los cinco clanes a vivir en la oscuridad.

En las solitarias calles de la aldea, la figura de un grupo de individuos con capas negras se presentó corriendo en medio de la lluvia con dirección a la zona sur del pueblo, donde casas de madera de múltiples pisos podían observarse a lo lejos, aumentaron el paso conforme se acercaban cada vez más a los terrenos y cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de madera que daba acceso a los terrenos de los cinco clanes se detuvieron abruptamente en la espera de ordenes mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos empapándolos por completo.

Entonces observaron como la puerta de madera cedía ante la fuerza de al menos dos personas que corrían hacia donde se encontraban y se pusieron en posición de defensa para recibir el ataque de los miembros de los clanes que se habían presentado para alejarlos de ahí.

La pelea dio inicio dándole oportunidad a su líder de entrar por uno de los muros que separaba esa zona de la aldea y corrió por las casas hasta llegar a los dominios del clan Haruno que se encontraba sin vigilancia gracias a la pelea que sus subordinados llevaban a cabo con algunos miembros de los cinco clanes.

La casa principal del clan Haruno era una casa de dos pisos, de forma cuadrangular, de color rosa pálido y marrón oscuro, al parecer estaba sola, los líderes del clan Haruno no se encontraban, al menos eso pensó el hombre con una máscara anaranjada sobre su rostro. Sin embargo, el llanto de un bebé lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y regresó su mirada hacia la fachada de la casa y se acercó a la puerta para entrar de un golpe.

Escuchó pasos en el piso superior y sin hacer ningún ruido que lo delatara, comenzó a caminar por las escaleras de madera mientras escuchaba los murmullos de los habitantes de la casa.

-¡Anda, Mebuki, vete! ¡Es él, trataré de detenerlo, vete y huye con Sakura!

-¡No pienses que te dejaré luchar solo contra él!-gritó la voz de una mujer-¡Es uno de los _Antiguos_, me quedaré a ayudarte!

-¡No seas testaruda! Vete, Sakura te necesita.

Las voces se hacían más fuertes conforme avanzaba y sonrió de medio lado debajo de su máscara, se lo habían puesto muy sencillo, ni tiempo les daría para escapar. No podía creerse su suerte, en poco tiempo tendría el _Cristal de la Primavera _en sus manos y sería el primer antiguo en poder vivir más tiempo que sus antepasados.

Entró a la estancia donde se encontraba el matrimonio Haruno y observó con satisfacción como una mujer de cabello corto rubio y de ojos verdes se pasmaba al verlo, la mujer estaba cargando a un pequeño bulto, quizá esa era la Sakura de la que estaban hablando.

Carraspeó ligeramente llamando la atención del hombre que se encontraba de espaldas quien se giró abruptamente al escucharlo y adoptó una pose de defensa, soltó una carcajada al observar tal escena.

-¡Madara!-espetó el Haruno agazapándose dispuesto a saltar y atacarlo con sus manos en forma de garras-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Se te prohibió la entrada a Konoha y a estos terrenos!

-No preguntes cosas que son obvias, Haruno-contestó el hombre con voz grave y burlona-Hace tiempo no pude hacerme con su apreciado amuleto gracias a tu padre Takeshi, ahora no tendré ningún fallo y me llevaré su preciado _Cristal de la Primavera_-dijo Madara soltando una fuerte carcajada que hizo que el bebé que cargaba Mebuki Haruno soltara en llanto.

Un fuerte olor a tierra mojada y azufre inundó sus fosas nasales e hizo un gesto de asco, ¿Así que, no eran los únicos en aquella casa? Se preguntó Madara y se agazapó dispuesto a acabar de un golpe con aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino.

Una densa neblina se hizo presente y la figura de una niña de entre nueve u once años apreció al lado de Mebuki Haruno quien le entregó al bebé que cargaba. Si no se equivocaba aquella niña pertenecía al clan que lo había repudiado, era una Uchiha y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia la niña que cargaba al bebé de los Haruno.

Para su sorpresa, el líder de los Haruno se interpuso entre la niña y él y ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha feroz, pero su aguda vista logró alcanzar a ver como Mebuki colocaba una especie de cristal de color verde entre las ropas del bebé y la furia brotó desde sus entrañas haciéndolo lanzar un lastimero grito.

-¡Vamos, sal de aquí y llévala a un lugar seguro!-gritó Mebuki a la chica quien se acercó a una de las ventanas y la abrió de par en par dispuesta a saltar por la ventana cuando la grave voz de Madara la detuvo.

-¡Esa mocosa no irá a ningún lado, Haruno! ¡Entrégame el cristal y dejaré vivir a tu linda guardaespaldas!

-¡Sal de aquí, Uchiha, ahora!-espetó Kizashi lanzándose otra vez al ataque contra Madara y la niña Uchiha salió por la ventana llevándose a la última Haruno con ella.

Muchas historias se contaron después de ese acontecimiento, se dice que los cinco clanes desaparecieron de Konoha tal y como habían llegado, dejando como único testigo de su estancia en la aldea, las construcciones en la zona sur de la aldea, en donde habían vivido por años.

Las pistas sobre Madara Uchiha se perdieron, así como de la última descendiente de los Haruno que murieron defendiendo a su familia. Los años pasaron pero nunca volvió a escucharse sobre aquellas familias que fundaron Konoha en el País del Fuego, ni en ningún otro país se escuchó de ellos.

La leyenda sobre los cinco clanes de Konoha se convirtió en el mayor atractivo turístico de la aldea pero no estaba permitido entrar en los dominios que habían sido de los clanes, porque se contaba que aquellos que entraban ahí, nunca más volvían a salir.

En las noches oscuras, donde la luna no se hacía presente en el cielo, los lamentos se hacían presentes entre las calles de Konoha, donde, se contaba, vagaban las almas de aquellos que habían muerto en el ataque de Madara Uchiha a los cinco clanes pero lo más extraño sucedía en los tiempos de la primavera, donde en el cielo podía observarse un haz de luces de colores representando lo que debía ser el _Cristal de la Primavera_.

Sin embargo, el cristal volvería a la vida y con él los clanes olvidados regresarían a la vida, sí es que no lo estaban antes. Su trabajo era buscar a la última descendiente de los Haruno y protegerla de aquellos que quisieran hacerle daño porque en sus manos estaba el destino de todos los de su raza y del mundo mortal.

Sakura Haruno, era el nombre de la última descendiente de los Haruno, y debían encontrarla a como diera lugar sino los cinco clanes estarían destinados a desaparecer del mundo mortal condenándose a vivir en las sombras con un aspecto terrible y nunca descansarían en paz.

Esperaban en las sombras, en la seguridad de la noche a que el momento llegara y que el cristal les diera su ubicación para comenzar con la búsqueda de la última Haruno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, aqui esta este nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Ahora contestaré los review que me dejaron en el cap anterior.**

**harunoakatsuki: El primer review del fic! Muchas gracias, que alegría saber que te haya gustado, espero que sea de tu agrado este cap tambien. Gracias por leer!**

**angeles ponce huaman: Gracias por leer, espero que este cap tambien te guste! **

**Melisa xD: Que bien que te guste esta propuesta, trataré de hacer la trama completamente distinta a los demás fics de este tipo, espero que te agrade este capi tambien, espero que sigas leyendo, por lo pronto, muchas gracias por tu review y gracias por leer!**

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO. EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE.**

"_El amor es una flor de primavera entre dos personas que se desarrolla en verano y no se marchita en invierno."_

Caminaba en medio de las calles lluviosas del pueblo de Konoha, eran mediados de octubre y los días comenzaban a ser fríos pero lo que le disgustaba era que la lluvia se soltara en plena salida del colegio y se lamentaba que viviera hasta el otro extremo del pueblo pues tenía que caminar largos trechos hasta su casa.

Se colocó mejor su impermeable de color blanco para que la lluvia no le golpeara el rostro ni mojara su uniforme del colegio mientras soltaba un bufido con coraje pues no le gustaba para nada la lluvia mucho menos los días fríos como serian de ahora en adelante los días invernales en el pueblo.

Tuvo que correr cuando la lluvia comenzó a soltarse con furia y se resguardó dentro de una librería, la campanilla de la puerta sonó cuando la empujó para poder entrar al interior, el lugar estaba en completo silencio, como si nadie estuviera ahí.

Se quitó la capucha del impermeable dejando a la vista su largo cabello rosa sujeto en un listón rojo, se quitó su mochila que cargaba de su hombro y la dejó en el piso mientras no dejaba de observar los libros que se encontraban en las diferentes estanterías que se encontraban en la librería.

El golpeteo incesante de la lluvia se escuchaba en el techo del establecimiento, se giró hacia la ventana y frunció el entrecejo cuando observó que la lluvia no amilanaba en ningún momento y chasqueó la lengua con enfado. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y quería llegar a su casa a comer pero ese día quizá no llegara temprano.

― No es bueno que estés fuera con este tiempo, muchacha― le dijo la voz de un hombre detrás de ella, se giró y se encontró con un hombre de cabello grisáceo y canoso quien la miraba con seriedad, su aspecto parecía cansado como si no hubiera dormido durante muchas noches.

― ¿Disculpe?― dijo ella con un hilo de voz al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja con escepticismo.

― Todos saben que las lluvias en Konoha no permiten que los aldeanos salgan de sus casas, aunque ha sido así desde hace muchos años― siguió hablando el hombre mientras bajaba las escaleras que iban hacia la tienda de libros.

― ¿A qué se refiere, señor?― dijo la chica aguantando una risa― Desde que nací he visto este mismo clima de Konoha y no es nada nuevo para mí.

El hombre que portaba un bastón, la miró con seriedad y le espetó― ¡Que los jóvenes como tú no conozcan la historia de su pueblo es muy diferente, muchacha! ¿Qué les enseñan en el colegio?

― Nos enseñan historia, señor, creo que no sabe muy bien como es la tira de materias― contestó la chica con tranquilidad mientras se agachaba por su mochila y se la colocaba en el hombro izquierdo.

― Ese carácter no te llevará a nada, muchacha― dijo el hombre a la espalda de la chica quien se estaba colocando el gorro del impermeable blanco ocultando su cabello rosa.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y salir por ella hasta que la voz de ese extraño hombre la detuvo por unos instantes.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chica?

Lo pensó unos momentos antes de contestar, ese hombre le daba mala espina, sobre todo su forma de hablarle cuando solo estaba buscando un lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia pero nada perdía con decirle su nombre.

― Haruno, Sakura Haruno― dijo ella y salió de la librería siendo recibida por una ligera lluvia y un viento frio.

Siguió su camino hacia su casa y miró hacia el cielo encapotado dejando que el agua golpeara su rostro con ligereza y sus pensamientos se fueron hacia las palabras del dueño de la librería.

Sonrió con amargura al imaginar la expresión del hombre cuando le dijo su nombre. Desde hace algunos años que los pueblerinos en Konoha se sorprendían cuando escuchaban su nombre y la llamaban _Elegida_, y se asustaban al observarla a los ojos y cuando la miraban de lejos.

No lo había entendido nunca, le había preguntado a Hikari, su madre adoptiva, pero tampoco sabía contestarle. Desde sus quince años sabía que no formaba parte de la familia de Riuy Hikari; cuando era niña, Sakura fue entregada a esa familia y la adoptaron, el problema era que nunca se supo quien fue la que la entregó a esa familia. Hikari era una mujer ya grande de edad, podía pasar por su abuela pero nunca la dejó sola.

Hikari le había contado la historia de cómo la había encontrado gracias a que a sus quince años sintió la extraña necesidad de tomar sangre, algo extraño para ella pues toda su vida había convivido con su familia adoptiva y nunca los había visto alimentarse de sangre y mucho menos que sintieran esa necesidad de tomarla. Cierto tiempo pensó que estaba loca, pues eran tantas historias que se contaban dentro del pueblo que ya no sabía ni qué creer.

Sin embargo, gracias a esa necesidad de sangre que sentía correr por sus venas, fue que supo que era adoptada, que no era una autentica Riuy, y que fue encontrada en la puerta de la casa principal de la familia cuando tenía unos meses de nacida. Recordó los ojos cristalinos de Hikari cuando le contó la verdad y le mostró un pequeño relicario de color verde que tenía su nombre grabado. Así que pasó de ser Sakura Riuy a ser Sakura Haruno una completa extraña a los ojos de los pueblerinos que recién conocían su historia y empezaron a llamarla _Elegida_.

¿Pero porque era _Elegida_? ¿Por qué los pueblerinos se asustaban al verla aparecer por las calles de Konoha? No lo entendía, todo era como si nunca hubiera existido su vida como una Riuy y siempre hubiera sido una Haruno, pero lo que la frustraba era que en el pueblo no había ninguna familia Haruno y si alguna vez habían vivido en Konoha, ya no se encontraban ahí lo sabía porque había investigado por su cuenta pero no logró encontrar nada.

De algún modo, Sakura siempre supo que no pertenecía a los Riuy pues su parecido físico no era el mismo. Ella tenía el cabello de color rosa y ojos verdes mientras todos los Riuy eran castaños y de ojos marrones, tenían la fuerza de cualquier ser humano y en cambio ella tenía una fuerza sobrehumana que podía partir un árbol en dos si se lo proponía, el olor a perro mojado después de las lluvias no lo soportaba y le provocaba arcadas, la luz del sol dañaba a sus pupilas encandilándolas y su piel se ponía roja al contacto de la luz del sol, le gustaba salir por la noche, escuchar los sonidos de los animales nocturnos y los lentos latidos de los corazones de las personas que la rodeaban provocando que su ansiedad por la sangre aumentara, pero nunca había llegado al extremo de salir de noche de su casa e ir a buscar sangre porque la imagen de su familia siempre aparecía en su mente.

Su vida era extraña después de todo. ¿Llegaría a saber porque le pasaba aquello? Esperaba que sí.

Sus pasos eran los únicos que se escuchaban en medio de las calles mojadas del pueblo y que estaban aledañas a su casa, le quedaban solo unos pocos minutos para llegar y por suerte, la lluvia había bajado de intensidad convirtiéndola en una ligera brisa.

Mientras caminaba con tranquilidad hasta su casa un ruido cercano a ella la hizo detenerse de golpe, algo la estaba siguiendo. Se giró bruscamente para ver quien se encontraba detrás de ella pero no logró ver a nadie, se volvió y siguió su camino.

No dio dos pasos cuando ese extraño sonido similar al susurro de las hojas de los arboles al ser mecidas por el viento volvió a escucharse cerca de ella. Sakura detuvo su andar y comenzó a inspeccionar cada rincón de aquella calle solitaria y oscura gracias al atardecer y al cielo nublado.

Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse a cada segundo que pasaba, movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y de arriba hacia abajo para encontrar a quien la estaba rodeando, el ruido se escuchó más fuerte y más cercano. En un acto reflejo, Sakura se echó a correr para alejarse de lo que fuera que quisiera hacerle daño.

Sus pisadas se escuchaban gracias a cada uno de los charcos de agua por los que pasaba y detrás de ella pudo escuchar como al menos un grupo de tres personas estaban corriendo detrás de ella, giró la cabeza para observar la distancia que la separaba y fue una mala decisión.

Cuando miró al frente se topó con la figura de un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello blanco vestido con un abrigo largo de color negro con dibujos de nubes rojas, Sakura cayó al suelo gracias al golpe que se dio contra el hombre quien soltó una risilla al observar a la chica a sus pies; pero cayó al instante cuando observó el cabello rosa de Sakura oculto por la capucha del impermeable blanco.

― Ya no tienes oportunidad de escapar, muchacha― dijo un chico de cabellos rojos de aspecto infantil que se encontraba acuclillado a un lado de ella.

Al verlo, Sakura ahogó un grito y trató de levantarse del suelo mojado pero una mano la levantó con brusquedad por la solapa del impermeable blanco y su mirada se topó con los ojos azules de un hombre rubio quien sonreía ladinamente.

― ¿No sabes que está prohibido para los humanos salir cuando el sol se ha puesto?― le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado― Eso si no quieres morir a nuestras manos, claro.

― ¡Eres una chica imprudente, eh?― habló el pelirrojo de nuevo quien se relamió los labios sin dejar de observar a la chica.

El pelirrojo se agazapó listo para brincar cuando su compañero de cabello rubio lanzó a Sakura por el aire, sin embargo cuando la chica cerró los ojos esperando el fuerte impacto que tendría caer de ese modo al suelo, sintió como unas fuertes manos detenían su caída provocando que sus tres captores soltaran leves gruñidos como si de tigres enfurecidos se trataran.

Sakura abrió los ojos al no sentir ningún impacto y se encontró con unos ojos de un extraño color blanco pertenecientes a una chica de cabellos largos de un tono morado oscuro casi negro, que la sostenía con fuerza del brazo impidiendo que se alejara de ella. Observó como la chica adoptaba una posición defensiva frente a ella como si los otros dos pudieran atacar.

Sakura observaba todo con miedo y sin creer nada de lo que presenciaba. No era muy común ver ese tipo de sucesos en medio de las calles del pueblo de Konoha y mucho menos a esas horas de la noche, tampoco era tan tarde, por lo regular se tardaba una hora en llegar a casa por razones de distancia.

Entonces pasó algo que no esperaba ver nunca en su vida, el hombre de cabello blanco dio un fuerte brinco en dirección a ella pero fue interceptado por una chica de largos cabellos rubios y los dos se dispusieron a pelear lanzando gruñidos de coraje y fuertes golpes y patadas.

Se percató de algo extraño, el cuerpo de ambos parecía hecho de una material bastante flexible, pues podían moverse mucho más rápido y con gran agilidad que un humano normal, sus manos se habían vuelto como largas zarpas que no dudaban en utilizar lanzando fuertes rasguños y sus colmillos habían crecido hasta tocar su labio inferior, parecían una especie de tigres de tiempos antiguos, aquellos que llamaban tigres dientes de sable.

No supo si el tiempo se detuvo, si sus sentidos la abandonaron pero no podía apartar la mirada de esa batalla dura, quería tratar de seguir la batalla pero sus ojos no lograban seguir el ritmo, era una lucha muy rápida llena de movimientos agiles casi imperceptibles a la vista.

Se encontró a sí misma preguntándose en qué clase de mundo estaba viviendo. ¿Qué ocultaba ese pueblo detrás de las leyendas urbanas? ¿Seres sobrenaturales que vivían en medio de la oscuridad? ¿Sería verdad que esos seres tenían la maldición sobre el pueblo de Konoha? Entonces, las palabras que le dijo el señor de la librería regresaron a su mente como una bala.

_Nadie salía de sus casas en medio de la noche_. Así de simple. Y si así era, ¿Por qué la escuela tenía horarios tan largos y los dejaba salir tan tarde de clases?

Recordó una de las tantas historias que Hikari le había contado tantas veces desde que era una niña.

Tenía la edad de seis años cuando su madre por primera vez le había contado una de tantas leyendas del pueblo de Konoha. Estaba a punto de irse a la cama a dormir, pero ella insistente, le pidió a su madre que le contara un cuento antes de dormir y Hikari accedió de buena gana a las peticiones de su hija y ambas se tumbaron en la cama de la pequeña y Hikari comenzó a relatarle el cuento que tanto pedía la niña.

― ¿Sabes cómo fue fundado nuestro pueblo de Konoha, Sakura?― preguntó Hikari con una sonrisa amable a la pequeña Sakura que enarcó el ceño tratando de recordar la historia a la que hacía referencia su madre.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza confundida a lo que Hikari soltó una risa suave y alegre que hizo sonreír levemente a la pequeña que puso atención a lo que su madre estaba por decirle.

― Muy bien, tendrás que esperar hasta entrar al colegio para saberlo, hija mía, pero te daré un pequeño adelanto sobre esa historia― dijo Hikari riendo para después adoptar una expresión serena al tratar de recordar el relato que le contaría a su hija.

― Hace muchos años, existieron dos familias muy importantes en Konoha. Se les conocía como los Senju y los Uchiha. Pero nunca se habían llevado bien, los ideales de cada una de las familias eran completamente distintos pero decidieron aliarse para fundar Konoha. Antes de que nuestro mundo fuera el que conocemos ahora, la guerra estaba en su apogeo, lo único que se buscaba era expandir el poder y ganar más territorio. Los líderes de la familia Uchiha y la familia Senju no podían evitar enfrentarse en diversas ocasiones, los lideres se llamaban Hashirama Senju y Uchiha Madara― relató Hikari alzando la mirada al techo de la casa mientras recordaba la historia que por años le habían contado a ella, sin embargo, el abrazo que mantenía junto a Sakura se hizo más fuerte cuando mencionó el nombre de Uchiha Madara y la pequeña Sakura no entendía el porqué y miró a su madre con curiosidad a lo que Hikari no se percató.

― Hashirama cansado de luchar, creó una tregua con los Uchiha y gracias al carisma y elocuencia de Hashirama, los Uchiha aceptaron poniendo fin a la rivalidad que por años habían tenido ambas familias, pero sólo Madara estaba en contra de esa tregua, se sentía humillado y lleno de rencor, por lo que buscó de hacerse de algún modo para obtener el liderazgo de Konoha que había perdido en contra de Hashirama, pero su familia no lo apoyó y decidió irse del pueblo prometiendo destruirlo a su regreso.

― ¿Destruirlo?― preguntó la pequeña Sakura con curiosidad llamando la atención de su madre quien bajó la mirada hacia ella― ¿Cómo podría destruir el pueblo solo?

Hikari se quedó callada por un momento y desvió la mirada hacia un punto inexistente de la habitación de su hija mientras pensaba en lo que debía decirle para no asustarla y mucho menos recordar algo tan triste como esa historia que había vivido en carne propia, claro que no lo diría a menos que de eso dependiera la seguridad de Sakura.

― Hay muchas maneras de destruir un pueblo, mi niña, pero en este caso, supongo que se refería a su familia, que no le dio el apoyo que buscaba para lograr sus planes. En ese entonces, se dice que la familia Uchiha era muy grande.

― Mamá, si esas familias fundaron Konoha, ¿Por qué ya no están aquí? Aquí es su casa, ¿No?― preguntó la Sakura de seis años soltando un bostezo a su madre que al verla sonrió.

― Es hora de dormir, pequeña, anda, a dormir― dijo Hikari arropando a su pequeña con las cobijas de su cama, le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente y se levantó de la cama para dejar que la niña durmiera tranquila.

Sakura parpadeó perpleja al recordar aquella historia que su madre no había terminado de contarle, pues se había dado cuenta después de que comenzó la escuela, que su madre le había ocultado algunas cosas sobre el origen de esas familias y del mismo pueblo de Konoha.

Y aun así había historias que la escuela no contaba porque los padres de familia habían evitado que se les hablara de eso a los niños aludiendo a que eran tan solo leyendas y que lo que provocarían era que los niños se asustaran si las conocían.

Pero de nada sirvió. Los niños investigaban por su cuenta, y se enteraban de la maldición que mantenía al pueblo encerrado desde ya hace muchos años.

Y por alguna razón, su madre había impedido que se acercara a conocer esa historia a fondo y siempre que trataba de hacerlo, terminaba en largas discusiones con su madre que a pesar de su edad avanzada, poseía la vitalidad de una mujer joven.

Fijó su mirada sobre las personas que al parecer la protegían de los tres extraños vestidos con capas negras con dibujos de nubes rojas, entonces pensó que lo que había visto hace algunos momentos fue producto de su imaginación, pues nadie se encontraba agazapado ni teniendo una batalla en medio de la calle.

― ¡Tenían que ser ustedes!― espetó el hombre de cabello blanco a las personas que la rodeaban― Ustedes y su maldito afán de proteger este pueblo.

― Hace mucho tiempo que no los veíamos por aquí, Hidan― dijo una chica de cabellos negros como la noche con algunos toques azules en el cabello― A los _señores_ les dará mucho gusto saber de ustedes.

― Bah, como si les preocupara el destino de _la descendiente_, hum― dijo el muchacho de cabellos rubios con una media sonrisa.

― ¿Ustedes como saben…?― soltó la chica rubia con sorpresa en la voz mientras desviaba un poco la mirada hacia Sakura quien no entendía nada de lo que hablaba.

― Nos mandaron a corroborar si eran ciertos los rumores que corrían por el pueblo, ya saben que no le gusta que le mientan ni que le hagan esperar― contestó el pelirrojo con aspecto de niño y después le dedicó una mirada llena de curiosidad a Sakura quien dio un paso atrás como acto reflejo― Veo que es cierto.

― Bien, ya corroboraron que es cierto, ahora lárguense de Konoha, ahora― habló la chica de cabello negro a los tres muchachos quienes gruñeron como respuesta.

― No puedes negar tu linaje, todos los Uchiha son iguales― dijo el hombre llamado Hidan y después de esas palabras los tres desaparecieron con una voluta de humo dejando en su lugar tres murciélagos que se alejaron volando.

Las chicas que rodeaban a Sakura se relajaron al ver como esos tres se habían ido y la chica de ojos blancos soltó el brazo de Sakura quien agradeció mentalmente tener de regreso su brazo y poder moverse con mayor facilidad.

Se acercó a su mochila que estaba tirada al otro extremo de la calle y la tomó de nuevo colocándola en su hombro ante la atenta mirada de cuatro chicas vestidas con trajes negros y blancos idénticos a los de la policía ANBU de Konoha, incluso estaban usando las mascaras con forma de animales que utilizaban los policías.

― ¿Estás bien?― le preguntó la chica rubia que se había acercado unos cuantos pasos a ella, Sakura la miró con cierta dificultad gracias a lo oscuro que estaba y pudo observar como brillaban sus ojos azules como si se tratara de un felino.

Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza y miró a las cuatro chicas con nerviosismo― Quiero ir a mi casa― soltó en un susurro apenas audible.

― Claro― dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y miró a las chicas que estaban detrás de ella― Vamos, nosotras te acompañaremos, no te preocupes.

Sakura comenzó a caminar con pasos torpes hasta el final de esa calle para después tomar la calle indicada para llegar a su casa. Todo el trayecto fue acompañado silenciosamente por esas cuatro chicas que habían aparecido de repente cuando esos tres trataban de hacerle daño. Lo que más le sorprendía era que por unos momentos le pareció ver una lucha entre Hidan y la rubia chica pero después ninguno de los dos había mantenido rastros de lucha, ni siquiera parecían haber luchado entre sí.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos absurdos pensamientos mientras guiaba por las calles a las chicas que la acompañaban, pero en vez de guiarlas, parecía que ellas eran las que la llevaban, pues sabían exactamente por donde entrar y en cuestión de minutos se encontró frente a la puerta principal de su propia casa.

Las luces en el interior de la casa aún estaban prendidas, Sakura pensó que su madre la estaba esperando y si la conocía como lo hacía, Hikari estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso por su clara tardanza pues nunca se tardaba más de media hora del colegio hasta la casa a la hora de la salida.

Se dispuso a dar un paso cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe dando paso a una mujer de no más de sesenta años en apariencia pero contaba con la vitalidad de un adolescente.

Era Hikari. La madre de Sakura.

Las chicas detrás de Sakura al ver a Hikari se pusieron rectas mientras que Hikari pasaba sus ojos de esas muchachas a Sakura intermitentemente.

― ¿Qué horas son estás de llegar, jovencita?― espetó Hikari regañando a Sakura que le mantenía la mirada con firmeza― ¡Sabes que no puedes estar sola a estas horas en la calle, Sakura!

― Lo lamento, mamá― dijo Sakura con una sonrisa llena de arrepentimiento― La lluvia me agarró por sorpresa mientras venía, ellas se ofrecieron a acompañarme, al parecer son policías ANBU― relató Sakura a su madre mientras señalaba a las chicas que se encontraban a su espalda.

― Gracias por acompañar a mi hija― les dijo Hikari con seriedad a las muchachas quienes se dieron media vuelta para abandonar el lugar.

Sin embargo, una de ellas no se retiró y al verla, Hikari se dirigió a ella con un tono de mando que Sakura nunca había escuchado en ella y se sorprendió.

― Diles que todo está bien, has hecho bien tu trabajo y que me dejen hacer el mío, ahora vete.

Sakura se giró de golpe para ver a la persona a la que Hikari le estaba hablando pero sus ojos jades no se encontraron con nadie, solo con una calle solitaria y sombría.

Hikari soltó un ligero carraspeo para alertar a Sakura quien de inmediato entró a la casa dejando sobre una silla de madera que estaba cerca de la puerta principal, su mochila y un empapado y lleno de lodo impermeable blanco. Escuchó como Hikari suspiraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

― ¿Qué ha pasado?― preguntó Hikari con preocupación mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina y Sakura la seguía.

― Ya te dije, la lluvia. Se soltó cuando salía de la escuela― respondió Sakura con fastidio apoyándose sobre la encimera de la cocina.

― Sakura, esas chicas nunca se dejan ver por los aldeanos a menos que suceda algo que puede ser fatal― dijo Hikari soltando una risilla y miró a su hija de reojo esperando su respuesta.

― Muy bien, ¿No puedo engañarte, cierto? Escucha, tres sujetos extraños querían hacerme daño, vestían de forma rara, nunca había visto esas ropas por aquí…

Hikari la miró con expresión pensativa y con cierta curiosidad― ¿Cómo eran sus ropas?

― Negras con dibujos de nubes en rojo.

Ante las palabras de Sakura, Hikari se conmocionó, su rostro pálido como la nieve se volvió duro sin expresión alguna y sus ojos perdieron cierto brillo. Desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, eso estaba mal.

― ¿Qué te dijeron?― preguntó Hikari sin emoción alguna, Sakura se percató de que su madre tenía las manos en puño.

― Nada, sólo mencionaron algo sobre _el destino de la descendiente_ o algo así, ¿Por qué?― soltó Sakura confundida.

― ¿Descendiente?― tartamudeó Hikari en voz baja alertando a Sakura pues de repente, su apariencia cambió a ser la de casi un ser amorfo, con uñas largas y piel cetrina, su rostro se volvió demasiado delgado dándole el aspecto de un cadáver en descomposición.

Sakura soltó un grito lleno de terror y todo su alrededor se volvió negro y no supo más. Hikari logró regresar a su forma original gracias a que vio que Sakura se encontraba en el suelo de la cocina desmayada por lo que acababa de ver.

Se regañó mentalmente. ¿Cómo haría para convencer a Sakura que lo que había visto era sólo un sueño?¿Debería contarle lo que realmente estaba sucediendo? Debía ir a hablar con los _Señores_, algo no estaba bien.

Ese ataque a Sakura no sería el primero ni el último, lo que debía averiguar era si los que la atacaron pudieron identificar a la chica y si pasó corría un grave peligro.

El destino de la descendiente…

Su destino era proteger el cristal de la primavera, aquél que estaba en manos de la descendiente de los Haruno, dueños de ese cristal.

Sakura había permanecido oculta gran parte de su vida, pero si la habían descubierto, todo lo que habían hecho no sería suficiente.

Hikari Riuy levantó a la chica del piso y la llevó hasta su habitación para recostarla ahí, abrió la ventana de la habitación de su hija y con una voluta de humo salió por la ventana con rumbo hacia la _Zona Oscura_, aquella zona que se creía deshabitada desde hace muchos años.

Debían armar un plan de reserva ahora, la vida de Sakura peligraba.


End file.
